


Everything He'd Ever Hoped For

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser looked up from the book he was reading to watch as Dief, frisbee gripped tightly between sharp teeth, came back to where he and Ray were enjoying a breezy spring day at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He'd Ever Hoped For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Malnpudl's birthday

Fraser looked up from the book he was reading to watch as Dief, frisbee gripped tightly between sharp teeth, came back to where he and Ray were enjoying a breezy spring day at the park. Well, he was enjoying it. Ray was napping off the effects of a serial rapist case that he'd finally broken the day before. Dief dropped the toy and flopped down, panting, to lay his furred head on Ray's stomach.

The movement woke Ray up, and he raised his head off of his pillow, which happened to be Fraser's lap. He grumbled blearily at Dief before settling back down, his hand dropping on to Dief's head to scratch his ears.

Shifting slightly against the rough bark of the tree that propped him up, Fraser touched the whorl of Ray's ear, tracing it carefully.

Ray and Dief. He had everything he'd ever hoped for in life.

-fin-


End file.
